


Longum Vesperum

by Chandanista



Series: Hibernis Milite [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandanista/pseuds/Chandanista
Summary: A high society dinner party occurs at the Malfoy residence, and Draco makes a friend.
Series: Hibernis Milite [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526771
Kudos: 32





	Longum Vesperum

Draco was bored. And it wasn’t _his fault,_ it was that…that girl, that Parkinson girl, the only other child at this party and his seatmate for the evening. Unfortunately, she seemed to be trying to impress by acting like a grownup, and she was just.so.boring. Who cares about the weather today and compared to this time last year and _ yesterday’s _ sun compared to _today’s, it was literally the same sun_… and boring… boring… oh my Lord, can you stop being so mind-numbingly tedious already.

But on the outside, Draco minded his manners and acted the miniature adult: a dutiful host, bringing up the dull gardens in response to a weather-related query from Pansy, and the evening continued in its monotonous manner.

***

James Barnes sat in a kitchen corner with a cup of coffee, watching the elves buzz about, serving the dinner guests Lucius Malfoy was entertaining this evening. He had been warned to stay out of sight from these guests, anti-Muggle purists from the sound of it. In fact, he’d been encouraged to take a night off, to pocket his Ministry of Magic issued W.I.M.P., the Wizard-Impacted Muggle Pass (issued so James could visit magical sites and perform his duties without the hassle of anti-Muggle charms), and leave the premises completely. But James didn’t have anywhere he wanted to be, and he hadn’t any friends he could visit, so he’d doubled back and quietly let himself through a side door to the kitchen. The house elves didn’t mind provided he stayed out of their way, though they couldn’t refrain from passing him pastries and refilling his mug as he sat in thoughtful solitude.

Having his--Bucky’s--memories dragged from the hidden parts of his mind, bright and fresh as though they’d just occurred, only to find that it was the late 1980s and the war over for decades had been…staggering. It had reminded him of Becca’s fairy stories, the one about the sleeping princess waking up after a century-long nap. But his memories of the Winter Soldier, as dreamlike and fuzzy as they were--he suspected a charm had been used to dull them, and was grateful for it--had not been a nightmare. They were real, and he had been used, forced to commit crimes that horrified the young Catholic who worked hard and cared for his family. His friends.

_Steven._

He’d read a non-magical history book Severus had loaned him to catch up on the end of the war, and his heart ached at the thought of Stevie dying alone, weeks after his own apparent demise. What would Steve think of Bucky now? The imagined disappointment in those blue eyes as he found out about the criminal assassin, the mindless tool he’d become …that was too much. He was selfish, Barnes knew, but he almost felt better that Steve had died so young and so bravely, saving more lives than the Winter Soldier had ever taken. That his best friend would never learn of Bucky’s failure to stand bravely against all odds. He pushed away thoughts of his best friend, a mental exercise he’d done a lot after waking in the future. The shame was too much, and the reason he no longer used the name Bucky, only James. “Bucky” would stand by his best friend to the end of the line, he would protect the helpless and save the world at Captain America’s side. James was just…James. An employee to a rich English lord, and lucky to have even that much, with his background.

He flagged down an elf. “How’s the party going? Everyone still in the dining room?”

“Oh yes Mister Barnes, but they is eating the dessert, so soons they will be visiting about.”

“Hmm. Reckon it’s safe for me to go to my room for the night?”

“Does Mister Barnes want Dobby to take him to his room? Hallway wanderings is not recommended when…” Dobby’s voice lowered to a whisper, “_Master’s friends_ is here.”  
James shook his head, repressing the shudder he had recalling the time he’d allowed a house elf to apparate him from one end of the gardens to the other. “No, thanks but it sounds safe enough so long’s I get there before dessert finishes. I’ll be quick.” 

***

Draco had a plan. He leaned towards Parkinson, who was finishing her dessert, and whispered “Let’s go play in my rooms, yeah?”

“Draco,” oh he hated her whiny voice; seriously, it was worse than her boring voice, “we’re supposed to stay here and make connections. My mother-“

“-Is also here and can make her own connections. C’mon, we’re not even Hogwarts age yet. No one will care if we go upstairs. And, I have a new dragon; don’t you want to see it?”  
Although her face betrayed her interest, she sighed and feigned resignation. “All right then. Let’s go see this dragon.”

***

James stealthily walked down the hall towards his room. It was attached to his charge’s suite, a manservant’s bedroom in a bygone era. He honestly didn’t believe the boy needed such constant supervision, but he was grateful for the lavish accommodations. His ears pricked up as he heard the voices of two excited children; he was almost to his door, and he sped up his steps.

“Draco! Who is _that?_” 

Caught with his hand on the doorknob, James turned with a nod. Praying the girl with Draco would be more tolerant than the adult guests currently in the household, he murmured, “Master Draco.”

“Barnes! I thought you were off tonight.”

“Yes, I was.” James disliked kowtowing to the boy, they generally had a relaxed relationship in which he was responsible for all protective decisions and Draco was in charge of entertainment, but this was in front of a witness. The girl would likely tell her parents of the strange man, not known in their society, in the Malfoy home. Unless they came up with a good reason for him to be there, negative gossip would tie itself to the Malfoy name. As the Malfoys had graciously given him a job and a home, not to mention giving him back himself, he needed to make a decent impression on this meeting, child or not. He attempted to channel the mannerisms used by the hired tutors when they were interacting with Draco as his employees, but also authority figures. “I just returned and was about to retire. Did you need anything?”

“No, no. We were just leaving the adults for the evening. Pansy Parkinson, this is Barnes. James Barnes. My father hired him to assist me, assist the household really. He’s a, uh, manservant. Easier to send on important errands than elves. You know how they are.”

“Oh!” The girl’s eyes shone with curiosity and she held a hand to James, seeming to expect him to bow over it or something. He did, with a murmured “Miss Parkinson,” at which she giggled, “Nice to meet you, Barnes. I’m afraid I’m not familiar with any wizarding families sharing your surname; are you half-blood?” 

Quickly deciding the safest tale to spread, he replied “Yes, as well as American. Not exactly the center of society. I’m…much obliged to Lord Malfoy for giving me the chance to prove myself.”

“Well, now that we all know each other," Draco sniffed. "Good night, Barnes; we’re off to amuse ourselves in my playroom and you are dismissed to your rooms for the night.” 

***

“He’s quite handsome, isn’t he?” Pansy stated. She’d turned out to be much less boring once they had a game going, and he was happy to call her by her first name now that she’d invited him to do so.

“Who, the dragon? I suppose he’s a fine looking creature,” Draco replied, scrutinizing the animated figurine.

“No, that Barnes fellow your father hired. Do you reckon he has a sweetheart?”

“Ew, Pansy! I’m going to be sick. He’s so old!”

“Not that old. In his twenties, I’d reckon.” 

“Old. So old. That’s wrong. If you are thinking of anyone’s sweetheart, it should be mine!”

“You, Draco?”

“Yes! If you want to think of a boy he should at least be our age, not our fathers’!” 

Pansy scrutinized him a moment, then shrugged. “All right then.”

Draco sighed, glad she was seeing reason before a childish crush had set in, then froze. “All—all right then?”

“Yes, Draco dear. I’ve accepted you as my boyfriend.”

“Boy who… is a friend, right?”

“No, Draco. Romance is in the air. Granted, you are rather skinny and small, but I suppose you’ll grow. Those eyes of yours are stunning, your manners are impeccable. Plus you’re a pureblood, not a half, and a rich one at that.” Pansy nodded to herself as Mother came into the room.

“Miss Parkinson, your parents are ready to leave, if you could please say goodnight to Draco.”

“Of course, Lady Malfoy,” Pansy smiled at the still distressed boy, “Goodnight, Draco. You may kiss my cheek if you’d like.”

Draco’s face reddened. “I bloody well wouldn’t like!” 

“Draco!” his shocked mother admonished, as Pansy’s voice rang out in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Longum Vesperum = Tedious Evening
> 
> Sorry about the wait, if anyone was waiting. I have been having a wearying week or two and felt uninspired on the next portion of this work.
> 
> In regards to the W.I.M.P. pass, it's my head canon that non magical family members, as well as non magical employees of magical persons, can be screened and issued a magical document to allow them to interact with places and persons they couldn't otherwise. How else would Hermione's parents take her shopping at Diagon Alley, if they kept walking past Muggle repelling pub?


End file.
